


Attention All Lovers

by flickawhip



Category: 30 Rock
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna needs attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention All Lovers

Liz had grown used to Jenna's constant need for attention. She knew the woman was damaged in some way, although she had never really known what the damage was. She was happy enough to give Jenna her attention. Jenna had taken to rubbing up against her when she was working and Liz had eventually given in, pulling Jenna into her office, locking the door and kissing her. It was not a gentle kiss, it was a kiss born of frustration. She loved Jenna, she always had but the woman was needy and constantly needed to feel like she had all of Liz's attention which made managing her team of writers all the harder.


End file.
